oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper O. Dare
| Funi eva = | age = 24 | species = Human | height = 183 centimeters (7') | weight = 70.3 kg (155 lbs.) | first = A Mutual HatredA Mutual Hatred: Dare makes his debut, where he meets Cormac G. Jacquotte. | affiliation = Animalia Pirates | occupation = Pirate Captain | residence = | alias = | epithet = | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = October 4th | relatives = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Whisper O. Dare is a pirate hailing from the West Blue and the captain of the Animalia Pirates. He's currently sailing the in New World with the ultimate goal of arriving at Gerong Island and Zou, presumably to subjugate the populations. Appearance Dare is a pale-skinned individual with pale orange eyes and unkempt, black hair. He possesses a lean build, but no considerable muscle, and a scar on his right cheek and across his left eye. He generally dresses in a black trench coat with a red cloth tied around his left arm, fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He carries around a dark-brown satchel, which he carries animal treats inside. He does to wear a shirt underneath his coat. Personality Dare loves animals, he treats them with a great kindness and reverence. He speaks to them with nothing but kindness and affection. In contrast, he despises humans. He considers a single human's presence on an island to be an aberration. He is known to go from island to island and eliminate an entire islands' human populations, with him only leaving those that become SMILEs alive. Relationships Cormac G. Jacquotte Jacquotte is the only human that Dare respects. After meeting her on an Medeina Island, and discovering her affinity for animals, he thought of her as a kindred spirit, on hurt by humans and also has a grudge. As such, they joined resources to take advantage of their respective abilities. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Animalia Pirates, Dare possesses ultimate authority within the crew. Physical Abilities Dare has considerable physical strength, enough to break a grown man's neck with ease. and execute a group of village survivors by tearing out chunks of their flesh with his bare hands. Dare also possesses impressive speed, being capable of moving faster than the eye can see, using that speed for the execution of several failed SMILE users. Haki Dare has notably powerful and malicious Haki, powerful enough that Jacquotte had no difficulty feeling it when he was planning on killing her. Although, he is capable of easily quelling his murderous intent. Busoshoku Haki Dare also possesses significantly powerful Busoshoku Haki, capable of coating his hand in it and slaughtering several failed SMILE users.Just Desserts: Dare, alongside his crew, ransack and burn a town of humans to the ground, then transform the survivors into SMILE users. Kenbunshoku Haki Dare displayed the usage of Kenbunshoku when he sensed Jacquotte, the only human on an island, from his ship. History Past Dare was born in the West Blue, often mistreated by his hometown's populace. While he was treated as a punching bag, even by his own family, he developed a special bond with the animals that lived there. However, one day, the World Nobles arrived, planning on taking a few slaves as opposed to their normal monetary tribute. As such, his island happily gave up Dare. Dare was treated even more poorly by the World Nobles while acting as their slave, but was fortunately saved in transit to Mary Geoise when his animal friends arrived, having followed him from their home island. After being freed, Dare and his animal companions massacred the World Nobles. At this point, the Animalia Pirates were formed. Acrimonious Lust Dare makes his debut, appearing on Medeina Island with his animal crew on Pan's Flute. Upon arriving, he immediately sensed Jacquotte's presence with his Haki, and prepared to kill the only human on the island. However, he was stopped by Yuki, who had realized Jacquotte was the user of the Hiso Hiso no Mi. The two humans discussed their love of animals and mutual hatred of humans, as well as sharing their respective backstories. As such, they decided to join forces Not long after, the two displayed the power of their teamwork, quickly burning down a town and slaughtering all of the civilians. Having Jacquotte gather all of the survivors, he force-fed them all SMILEs, allowing them to be influenced by Jacquotte's Devil Fruit power. After explaining their function to Jacquotte, he quickly executed all of the failed SMILE eaters. Trivia * Dare's name comes from Whisper A'Daire, a character from DC Comics. * Dare's birthday of October 4th is World Animal Day, a reference to his position as the captain of the Animalia Pirates. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Animalia Pirates